


Ten Down

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Domestic, M/M, Sasuke is just helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sasuke is actually helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 18- Doing something together. I picked doing a crossword.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked Shikamaru as he entered the lab, two cups of steaming hot coffee in his hands. Shikamaru looked up from the paper he had spread out in front of him. His glasses were sliding down his nose and Sasuke was surprised that they were even still on his face.

“I was taking a break,” he replied, taking the cup Sasuke offered him. He wrapped his hands around the mug, obviously soaking in the warmth. The steam fogged his glasses up and obscured half of his eyes from Sasuke’s view. He took Shikamaru’s glasses from his face with a small smile. Shikamaru blinked owl eyes up at him while Sasuke cleaned his glasses.

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Sasuke chastised him as he slid the glasses back on Shikamaru’s face. He blinked a few times so his eyes adjusted to being able to see properly again. He turned back around in his seat, mug hugged close to his face as he sipped at his coffee. Sasuke leaned over him, chin resting on Shikamaru’s shoulder as his eyes glanced over what Shikamaru had been working on.

“A crossword puzzle?” Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru hummed in response as he filled in a down column.

“I left my portable go board at home,” Shikamaru muttered. His full concentration was on the puzzle in front of him and he was paying little attention to Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Shikamaru chewed on the end of his pen before scribbling in another word in his elegant handwriting. Sasuke had always teased him that he had better handwriting than most girls they knew. Shikamaru had told him that if either of them have feminine handwriting it was Sasuke.

“I’ve told you to leave one here,” Sasuke  muttered as he read over the clues to the puzzle, “Across twelve is Nikon.” He pointed to the row and Shikamaru glanced at the clue and then the row before nodding and filling it in.  

“You should get back to work,” Shikamaru told his lover with a glance at the project Sasuke was working on laid out across his table. Sasuke huffed and point out another answer.

“While you get to take a break? Fat chance,” Sasuke chuckled. Shikamaru shrugged but didn’t protest further. They spent the next twenty minutes working out the crossword puzzle, exchanging comments about work and what their plans for the weekend were.

 

 


End file.
